FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional mop 10 that is constructed as follows: An adhesive pad 11 is attached to a board panel 12; the board panel 12 is fixed by a bolt 13; the board panel top 15 is connected to cylindrical coupler 16 by rotating connecting part (coupling) 14; the handle 17 is extends from cylindrical coupler 16.
From the user's perspective, traditional mop 10 has difficulty cleaning uneven surfaces such as carpet. This is due, in part, to the shape and size of cleaning pad, which is too straight and too big, therefore unsuitable for cleaning uneven surfaces.